


Five Minutes Later

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Humor, M/M, Quickies, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Hijinks (if I tell you it spoils it)





	Five Minutes Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written as a chaser to [Moving Forward, Moving On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10937535) which you can read at the link.

"This isn't really appropriate at my son's wedding of all places." 

"Right," said James breathlessly. 

"It's going to show all over my face, if not my clothes, what you're doing here," Draco said with mild protest. 

"You're a better liar than that." 

James's reply again sounded distracted but Draco couldn't get too upset. If the roles were reversed he too would be distracted with the job presenting itself. 

"I can't believe you let me talk you into this." 

"You begged," replied James, sounding clear for the first time since Draco had dragged him in here. "If we get on with it already, we can go back. Have cake." 

"You know I prefer to have cock." Draco slid a hand onto James, holding him close. 

"Then open up," James said looking down at Draco. 

"God, I thought you'd never ask." Draco opened his mouth wide, rolling James's bollocks with one hand, gripping his arse with another as James shoved his big hard cock down Draco's throat.


End file.
